Sunashimi (Story)
Note: This is the is the first story FOUND that references the "Sunashimi". It was NOT the first written. The following three short stories are all the same, the first is in Japanese, the second is a direct translation, and just because it kind of sounding strange when directly translated, I took the liberty of clearly translating it. I found this story written in a notebook I found on a metro bus, originally in Japanese (as I mentioned before) and I had my friend, Todd, translate it. Japanese: "子供は二時間を歩いていた。彼は失われ、行くべき場所への場所はありませんでした。彼は音を聞いたとき、子供は彼を停止しました。かのように2ブレード が互いに通過して移動する。彼が見上げると、彼は、ツリー内の生き物を見ました。彼の喜びの嫉妬が、うれしそうにすることはできません、それは少年をリッ ピング。少年の幸せは自分の良心を残しました"。 Direct Translation: "Child was walking two hours. He was lost, and there was nowhere to places to go. When he heard the sound, the child has stopped him. As if two blades moving past each other. When he looked up, he saw the creature in the tree. Jealous of his joy, but cannot be joyful, it ripped the boy. He died. Happiness of the boy left his conscience". Translation: "A child was walking for two hours. He was lost with nowhere to go. He heard a sound, much like two blades moving past each other. He looked up and saw a creature in the tree. Jealous of the boy's joy, but not being able to feel joy, he ripped into the boy, killing him. All happiness had left the boy's body". The story mentions a creature in the tree. At the top of this notebook page, there was one word written, "Sunashimi". This doesn't mean anything in Japanese, so one can assume it is most likely the creatures name. A little more was written at the bottom of the page. Something orange had dripped onto it, but it was still pretty clear what it said. Here's the Japanese, translation, and the clear translation. Japanese:"あなたが一人でいるときは、部屋の隅に立っている。そして、 「私は幸せです」と言う。 あなたが2つのいずれかで迎えなければならない。 一つ。 「私はないです」 。 （そして、何もこの後に起こりません） 二つ。 「あなただけにいるの」 。 （はいと答えるかいいえ。 ） ナンバー2にyesと答えることは、それが動揺することになる、それはご返信させていただきます で「それから私はあなたといつも思い」 。 そして、あなたはあなたの最も幸せな瞬間に殺される。 ナンバー2にノーと答えることは、それが"私は残しています"と言うようになります". Direct Translation: "When are alone you , I'm standing in the corner of the room . And I say, " I am happy ," he said. You must be greeted with one of two . One. "Not me." (And nothing happens after this ) Two. " Are you the only you." ( . ? No answer Yes ) And when it comes to upset , to answer yes to number 2 , I will reply to it "So I am always with you then ." And , you will be killed in the happiest moment of your . To answer no to number 2 , looks like it says "I am leaving ," he said." Translation: "When alone, stand in the corner of a room. And say "I am happy". You will be greeted with one of two things. One. "I am not". (And nothing will happen after this) Two. "Are you alone". (Answer yes or no.) Answering yes to number two will make it upset, It will reply with, "Then I am always with you". And you will be killed on your happiest moment. Answering no to number two will make it say "I am leaving"." I have no further knowledge of the Sunashimi past the information given. Sorry.